


On the Edge

by hyperdragon97



Series: Persona: Legacy [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperdragon97/pseuds/hyperdragon97
Summary: She stands at the edge of life and death, and is offered a choice.incomplete, script format, won't somebody more talented than me please come along and flesh this out





	On the Edge

_ Shiho Suzui is standing on the edge of the roof at Shujin, about to jump. Suddenly, time seems to stop, and the scenery becomes tinted green. A mysterious boy with piercing blue eyes and a black-and-white striped outfit is standing next to her. _

 

MYSTERIOUS BOY: “Hello, there.”

 

SHIHO SUZUI: “W-who are you?”

 

BOY: “You can call me Pharos. I'd like to be your friend.”

 

SHIHO: “My friend…? But… why? Why now, of all times?”

 

PHAROS: “Because of what you're planning to do. I can see the pain in your heart from what that awful man did to you. You want to escape that pain, correct?”

 

SHIHO: “Yes… more than anything.”

 

PHAROS: “Then you should know that giving up your life will not grant you that escape. If you die, there will be nobody left to hold him accountable for what he has done.”

 

SHIHO: “Then what else can I do?!? Kamoshida has complete control of the school! If I try to tell anyone what he did, he'll destroy what's left of my future and I'll be as good as dead anyway! At least this way, I can end things on my terms…”

 

PHAROS: “There is another way. You stand upon the precipice of life and death. It is here that you will find the power to strike back against the corrupt.”

 

SHIHO: “Power…?”

 

PHAROS: “Can you hear it? The will of the true self, the other you that dwells within?”

 

SHIHO: “I can hear it… she’s calling out to me…”

 

PHAROS: “What is she saying?”

 

SHIHO: “If my life really is over, the only thing left… is to take him down with me!”

 

PHAROS: “There you have it, then. That will to fight back, even to the last dying breath, is the very power you need to end your pain.”

 

SHIHO: “I know… what I have to do…”

 

PHAROS: “Then go, embrace your power. I'll be waiting.” 

 

_ Shiho leaps off the building. As her foot leaves the concrete, blue shards erupt from her back, which transform into blue flames that engulf her body. She falls with the force of a meteor as the scenery changes from a school shrouded in green to a castle cloaked in red. She strikes the ground, both in the Metaverse and in reality. In the real world, her body is unscathed, though she appears unconscious. In the Metaverse, she stands, her eyes blazing gold as her body is clothed in the garb of Thanatos.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little script thing to feed a plot bunny hopping around in my head. I also wrote a prompt for a scene to follow this. You can find that on my Tumblr here: https://persona-5-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/179015157453/another-persona-5-fanfic-idea-i-had
> 
> Feel free to take this and make something worth reading out of it!


End file.
